camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Katniss Mubarak
Appearance Her Eye Colour is Blue, Hair Colour is Red, Height is Average, Weight is Average, Ethnicity is Egyptian and Clothing Style is Comfortable and attractive Personality Katniss is adventurous, cheeky, playful and curious. Plus she loves reading, painting, drawing and playing computer games. She is often described as feisty, feiry, a bit violent and a born leader, but she has a cheeky and cheerful side which makes her very likeable. When people first meet her they often instanly love her or hate her. Katniss hates water, carn't swim and is afraid of deep water. She also hates heights but loves to climb. Katniss is extremly loyal, to her freinds and family. History Katniss was born to Bast and Joseph Mubarak. Bast stayed for about a year, she was born on September 16th 1997, Cairo. Her father ran a school. Just after her 1st birthday Bast left them. Before she left she told Joseph about her true identity and what Katniss was, she also left Katniss a cat that would live as long as Katniss, her name was Cleo. Katniss was cared for well and was loved by her family and friends. When four she started a primary school. She loved P.E and excelled at Maths and violent sports. Katniss made many friends there: Caitlin Kye, Lauryn and Emily, Caitlin and Emily were mortals while Lauryn and Kye were demi-gods. She got good grades in P.E and maths but not in most other things. Katniss led a normal lifestyle until she started high school. Then she started seeing weird things like people with wings and massive dogs the sizes of horses. It terrified Katniss, she thought she was going mad, she didn't dare tell anyone in case she was sent away. Weirdly anything that she saw didn't seem to attack her. Until, on her 15th birthday she was found by Bast and her she-cats and tom-cats. Bast told her everything and took her to camp Pyramid. When she got to camp she found Cleo on her cabin bed, along with another cat that she named Tutan and a Khopesh, on the hilt of the sword it said “This kitty has claws” Weapons and Armour Leather armor.png|Her Armour Angel Necklace.jpg|Her sword/necklace Katniss' Sword.jpg|Her Sword/Necklace Powers Children of Bast can focus an intense beam of moonlight, which will burn anything it touches; the effect may also be applied to conjured weaponry and armor. #Children of Bast can bring upon a state of pleasure to another person, making them become dazed for a short time. #Children of Bast can create can create a large plum of dense perfume or makeup which obscures them and begins to suffocate anyone else within it. #Children of Bast can create a shield of pure energy to defend a small area, the longer the shield is held, the more energy it drains. #Children of Bast are more powerful during the night #Children of Bast are more balanced and flexible than others #Children of Bast can shift into Cat. #Children of Bast can see almost as clearly during the night as they can during the day. #Children of Bast can amplify their senses to that of a cat, however, the longer they are in this state, the more it drains them. #Children of Bast have empathic connections with cats. #Children of Bast generally land on their feet when they fall #Children of Bast tend to love cats #Children of Bast are loyal and protective to their loved ones #Children of Bast generally more active at night Possesions KatnissPhone.png|Her Iphone Clothing AzizaDress.jpg|Her Dress for the dance DanceKatniss.png|Her Fav Outfit Pictures KatnissBrown.png|Her before she dyed her hair Clouded leopard 1.jpg|Her leopard form Relationships Category:Children of Bast Category:Female Category:Counselors